Love Fights and Love Bites
by black and blue roses
Summary: Olivia and Oliver were a typical couple in hogwarts until a mysterious somthing or someone turns Oliver into a vampire what will happen with his relationship with Olivia and who is the mysterious it? please Read n review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey it's me Mandy I'm making a comeback… with a new story and it's certain to be good since I have a BETA (drakey-lover)! She's been helping with this story fixing errors…the usual Betas do.

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own any J.K. Rowling characters. I do in fact own the character Olivia though and any unknown character that pops into this story._

**PROLOGUE**

"Oliver, where are we going?" Olivia asked smiling.

Oliver looked at Olivia as the he held her hand in his, the wind playing with her sunshine blonde hair.

" Someplace where we can be alone." He whispered

They walked in silence for a while both thinking what to say, but both stopped as they saw the tall trees of the forbidden forest looming ahead of them. Olivia got nervous as she saw that Oliver was heading toward the forest. Her first instinct was to clutch on tighter to his hand, (causing his hand to turn colors). Oliver stopped walking.

"Olivia it is ok nothing bad will happen, you don't have to be scared."

"I…I…I'm not."

"Then why you clutching my hand so hard for?"

"Ok I'll admit I am a bit frightened." Olivia answered loosening her grasp  
she turned suddenly let go to look at a strange flower growing on a tree

Oliver than looked around trying to remember where the clearing was when he heard a rustling noise behind him. Think it was Oliver he mad out to call her name, when suddenly he was catapulted backwards. Something or someone was clutching him tightly.  
"Let me go!" He struggled to say.

Hmmm…. Feisty one aren't we?" it said.

Oliver struggled to get out of its grasp.

"So tell me," it went on. "How much do you like that girl you were with?  
"Where is she! If you did something to her I swear I'll….  
"Calm yourself." It said interrupting Oliver. " I guess I'll take that as a…. you love her? Let us make us deal shall we? You can either be with your little girlfriend living forever or death!" It said eyes glowing red as it seemingly satisfied.  
"That's no deal, that's a choice!  
"Very well choice, now which would you prefer!" It yelled ignored  
Oliver had been walking a short while when she realized she had no idea where she was going. She turned looking for Oliver but he was now where to be found.  
"Oliver! Oliver!" she yelled out almost in tears from the fright. She slowly backed away into the middle of where she was standing noticing how dark it was getting, tears streaming down her face.  
"Olivia." Someone murmured in her ear.

Olivia jumped ready to run. "Relax it's only me"  
She turned quickly to find Oliver smiling at her. "Oliver where were you? I was so scared. I thought I was lost"  
"It's ok." Oliver answered as he held her closely in his arms " I'm right here." Olivia hugged him tighter trying to bury her fear in him. He soon led her into the clearing where they could see the sky.

"Olivia?" Oliver started to say.

"Yes." She responded.  
"Olivia you know there's not one place I'd rather be than here with you."  
"Really?" She asked.

"Yes! I love you Olivia! Why aren't my words ever enough?  
"You say things but never prove them." She simply said  
"Proof? Alright I'll 'prove' to you." Then all to abruptly everything went blank.

End of Prologue


	2. author's note

I am extremely sorry for not writing this story. I honestly lost my notebook. But now I have found it again. And plan to rewrite the story. Some you may have lost hope or even interest. But I beg that you please don't give up on me. For I will be hopefully begin writing my story soon.

Until than… 

**Farewell……**


	3. Chapter 2

"Oh, there he is, the quiditch captain has returned." smirked George "Thank you sir, for gracing us with your presence." grinned Fred Oliver scowled at them, "I had a long night." 

"You must of, because you're never late to practice." Harry said as he walked into the locker room.

Angela glared at him "Your one to talk, you have been late five practices in a row."

"Ah, leave poor little Harry alone." Said Fred grinning at him.

"Yeah, he has a lot on his hands at the moment." Said George also grinning.

The group separated and went to their respective sides to change into their practice clothes.

"So where is Olivia?" Fred asked Oliver Casually

"Still asleep, according to Katie"

"She hasn't even woken up yet?" asked Harry "She is usually the first one up."

"What did you two do last night" George questioned, "I mean is she sick, pregnant, did you break up?"

"NO! We did not sleep together, we only talked and took a nice romantic moonlight walk around the lake." Replied Oliver nervously

"In other words after the walk you slept with her." Explained Fred

Now embarrassed that the three of them were discussing his sex life "Sorta, but we only snogged."

Fred and George pressed no more, even though they wanted to. Grinning at each other they started to change.

Oliver took off his shirt noticing for the first time since last night the bite marks on his hand. Remembering the events of last night. The moon glowing off of Olivia's skin, the wind playing with her blonde hair, the look in her eyes when he told her that he loved her. Her soft lips pressed against his. The passion they both felt, the blackout after her sank his teeth into her neck. Waking up on the forest floor the bite marks clearly visible on Olivia's pale skin. The look of terror and disbelief in her blue eyes when she touched the marks.

Oliver let go of his daydream when someone snapped their fingers in his face.

"Hello, earth to Oliver." Fred punched him in the arm.

"I was thinking of formations and how hard I am going to run you guys at practice."

Harry swore under his breath.

It seemed practice would drag on forever, Oliver made the team run 5 laps around the pitch, and do over 50 dives. Oliver obviously wanted to beat the Slytherins in their next match.

After the dives the team took out the buldgers, the quaffle, and the small golden snitch. Not even ten minutes into playing. Oliver blew the whistle. Fred George and Harry looked around the field wondering what the commotion was. Harry saw the Slytherin team standing in the middle of the pitch and could only guess the reason, however when he landed he knew. The Slytherin captain Montegue had exerted his power with Snape, and once again kicked them off the field.

"Bastards! We have more of a right to practice than they do," stated Oliver as he paced the locker room, he had been ranting to his team for some time now. "So since we didn't get everything done tonight we will have an extended practice tomorrow night right after super."

"Oh boy I can hardly wait, " whispered Fred

"Yea, I've always wanted to feel pain while I try to sleep at night." Agreed George.

Oliver ignored them "that means eat a good super, and try not to get detention, any of you!" Oliver seemed satisfied enough with what he said, "Alright go get changed and get back to the dormitory."

"I haven't seen you this crabby since before you started dating Olivia." Fred told Oliver, as they were leaving the locker room.

"I'm not crabby, or pissed off, but right now you are getting on my nerves."

"You're so full of shit; your pissed and everybody knows it."

"Fred DROP IT!"

"I won't, you know I won't." Fred looked at the expression on Oliver's face and softened his words. "Sorry it's just you seem more happier when Olivia is around or when you two are still high off each other."

Oliver took in what Fred said. It caused him to sigh.

"Go talk to her, and maybe you can stop being pissed off."

"I can't talk to her, she doesn't want to see me, I tried this morning and she told me to Fuck Off!" yelled Oliver trying to get the frustration out of him.

"What did you do that she won't talk to you, because of what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything, its something I did" Oliver sat down in the courtyard and put his head in his hands.

"Did you cheat on her?" Fred said through clenched teeth. He stood above him ready to throw a punch.

"Who told you that? How can you even think of that? I would **never** cheat on her. I love her; everything about her makes me smile. Her hair, her laugh, the way she flies."

"Then why won't she let you talk to her?" Fred asked as he dropped his arm

"I don't know. It hurts that she is shutting me out"

"Listen, go ask permission from McGonagol to go to the girls side of the dormitories and make her talk to you. Oh and kick Katie out, than I can finally go and kidnap her."

"I've already gotten it." Oliver said as he got up. "That's half the reason why I was late."

"Well what are you waiting for? For her to come down to you? I'm sorry mate but most, no all girls are complicated and you have to go to them, makes 'em feel superior or something." Fred reasoned.

The boys walked back up to the Gryffendor Common room. Making a stop at the kitchen to take a few sweets that the house elves were so willing to give. Oliver was starting to get nervous when he reached the landing to the Common room, and as Fred said the password Oliver slightly snapped out of his trance, at least enough to walk through. He was thinking about what Olivia would say or what she would do. But decided to endure her wrath, after all, he thought, "You only 'live' once."


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey everybody third chapter sorry for the delay but I got busy and truth be told I also forgot I hope you enjoy please be sure to review….._

Oliver stood in front of Katie and Olivia's dormitory, permission slip in hand, for what seemed like hours. He had been thinking about what he could say to her, and so far all he could think about was her smile when he told her that he loved her. Unbidden the look of fear in her blue eyes when she felt the marks on her neck stole into his mind. She wouldn't even let him touch her, and when the cold hard words "Go Away," had left her lips he had felt his heart break.

The silence pressed on, and made the waiting interminable. He got up the courage to knock on the door. Of course Katie answered the door. He could make out Olivia lying on the bed listening.

"Hey captain, what do you want"? Katie said casually while closing the door slightly behind her.

"I need to talk to Olivia."

Thin lines coursed onto Katie's face. She gave him a look that quite plainly told him he should just jump off a cliff. " She doesn't want to speak to you. I think it's best you go back downstairs, unless you want something else, I have some homework to finish."

Oliver had to think quickly before Katie went back into the room and shut the door. "Well, actually there is something else. Fred told me to tell you that he's waiting for you downstairs. He needs to speak with you, but if your busy…." Oliver let his voice trail off like he was implying something.

Instantly Katie's face flushed, she frantically checked her hair making it look she just brushed it. Then she checked if her clothes matched. After her through once over, she dashed down the stairs and was lost to view.

Oliver walked through the doorway, which Katie had forgotten to close. Grinning at the thought of his two fellow teammates Oliver closed the door silently, and locked it securely so Katie couldn't get in.

When Oliver turned around his head came into contact with a paperback book. Oliver had known Olivia was upset, but didn't expect her to throw things at him. Oliver brought his gage up to meet hers. Her eyes were puffy, her hair a mess she was still in blue pajama pants and green tank top, and even through all that he still thought she looked beautiful maybe even more so than usual.

"What are you staring at?" she had moved onto throwing harder things at him. Oliver dodged one of her textbooks.

"You. I'm staring at you. Is that a crime?"

"Don't get cocky with me you asshole." She threw a pillow at him.

"Then quit throwing things."

"NO! I have every tight to!" Olivia's desk light missed him and hit the wall smashing in the process.

"Olivia, throwing things won't make this change. I still love you. Really, I do!"

"Then why do I have this?" she pointed to her neck. The marks had already begun to fade from her skin. Oliver looked down at his hand. The two small holes were almost completely gone. Oliver started towards Olivia.

"Don't come near me." She moved to her metallic blue bed. Which clashed oddly t the sky blue room.

"Please can we talk, that's why I came up here."

"What is there to talk about?" Olivia screamed

"Everything, our lives, about what's happened to us, everything!"

"You say Us, like everything is all fine and happy. Well it's not Oliver!" her anger rose by the second.

"Things can be normal for us, you like different and being unique." He said

"Oliver, do you realize what we now are? How could you do this to me?" Oliver lost some of his calm. She was accusing him of the curse. He knew he bit her, and she knew it to. The cool voice of the thing that made him chose life or death for Olivia and himself and he hated it. He hated his turning into a vampire, he hated Olivia being in pain, and he hated that he knew it was his fault.

"I didn't want to I didn't know what was going to happen, please believe me!" he cried

"I did trust you" Oliver moved closer to her and touched her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Olivia jumped up and started to hit Oliver in the chest. Her hand smacked him across his face several times. Oliver didn't try to stop her. He just stood there and let her hit punch him.

Olivia's hits became weaker and weaker. Her tears became longer and came faster. Oliver put his arms around her and held her close while her tears fell onto his should. As he held her, Oliver felt this hunger for her and felt a thirst like he had never felt before. He was sure Olivia felt the same thing because she began to shudder against him.

Oliver bent his head down. His tongue slicked across Olivia's shoulder. His ears strained to her Olivia's quickening heartbeat, but he couldn't feel or hear it. Olivia shuddered again setting off his hunger again.

Olivia turned her head slightly, and their lips met with great passion. Oliver's tongue pulsed into her mouth, and as he let out a small growl, she reciprocated. He felt her newly formed teeth biting into his lower lip. The taste of blood made his head rush, the hunger and instincts taking control.

They moved towards the bed losing their shirts somewhere along the way. Oliver couldn't control the animal instincts inside of him, and as he tore Olivia's pants she undid his. Olivia fell onto the bed, Oliver pounced onto her. As he entered her the pain and the pleasure coursing through his body was unbearable for both of them. Their rhythms matched together with every thrust and movement. Olivia's teeth bit into his shoulder, causing him to growl in her ear. With the last thrust there was a knock at the door.

"Olivia! Are you ok?" asked Katie obviously concerned.

"Shit!" Olivia threw Oliver off her. "I'm fine" she called.

"Are you sure? We heard you screaming."

"Oh" she gave a sly look at Oliver who smirked back at her. "I'm fine. Can you come back later."?

"Katie they are probably 'busy', come we can sleep, in the common room." They heard Fred say. After a few seconds Oliver and Olivia heard Fred and Katie going down the stairs.


End file.
